The Fallen Olympian
a story requested by Little-Red and Misery, focusing on a somewhat new take on Hephaestus - the events of this story shall place a part in future additions of several franchises (Wonderland, Avalon, Pathos, Sangria etc). The Fallen Olympian In the distant realm of High Olympia the ancient pantheon known to humans as the Olympians continued to exist much as they had done in Earth's antiquity - ruling over a fantastical world untouched by the advances of modern science and technology. In this realm the gods still had supreme power, of all the gods none had more authority than the all-powerful sky-father known as Zeus - although an esteemed member of the Council of Godheads he was a petty, cruel and often arrogant ruler who often warred with other gods both of other pantheons and within his own realm. The punishments Zeus inflicted upon his fallen enemies were exceptionally brutal and inventive, yet for all this Zeus was a necessary evil who prevented the return of Cronus and the Titans - gargantuan beasts that rivalled the gods in power yet had no true ambition beyond destruction and ruin. As the weaponsmith of the gods Hephaestus was a vital part of Zeus' reign and had helped to fashion the mystic bolts that struck down even the mightest of foes - yet even he was not immune to Olympian law and would find himself in conflict with his fellow gods on the dawn of the silver moon. For it was on that fateful night Zeus decreed the age of the Olympians would slowly fade, that the other races of High Olympia had finally gained the right to evolve without direct aid - thus by order of Zeus the Olympians were to begin plans for evacuation of the realm, in search of a new home. Hephaestus flew into a rage at this, accusing Zeus of going mad and questioning the will of the Council of Godheads - demanding a vote from the other gods Hephaestus' rage only intensified as all but three Olympians sided with Zeus. Unwilling to accept the decision Hephaestus declared Zeus a traitor and cursed his name, spitting upon the ground at Zeus' feet - Zeus thus challenged Hephaestus and the two clashed briefly - for Hephaestus was no match for Zeus and quickly fell. Zeus then banished Hephaestus from the pantheon and cursed him to forever be rejected by High Olympia, so it was Hephaestus became a wanderer unable to find home or income as his every advance was shunned and the very earth itself withered around him. Knowing he could no longer stay in High Olympia Hephaestus did leave the realm, as Zeus knew he would - upon leaving the realm his curse was lifted and Hephaestus was left with the shame of knowing he had been forced to comply with Zeus' command after all. Thus as Hephaestus turned and walked down a dark and lonely path he made a vow to himself - he would walk the path between worlds and fashion weapons, as he had always done, yet now his weapon would be designed to slay the gods of the cosmos: he would give embittered mortals, demons and fallen spirits the tools they required to destroy the gods that tormented them and when the last of the gods finally died by one of Hephaestus' weapons he could finally find rest.. So it was Hephaestus did change - no longer the weaponsmith of the gods, reborn as Hephaestus: The God-Slayer. Category:Short Stories Category:Historical Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Category:Tragedy Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Finished Stories